The Flame
by Booknrd187
Summary: Beatrice Prior wishes nothing more than to escape Abnegation, even though she knows she cant. The mysterious Four shows up, training her to become Dauntless. Meanwhile Prince Tobias is holding his Selection. Four tells her to enter the Selection. And she does. And she gets picked. How does she choose between Four and Tobias? Especially when the two are the same person?
1. Tired of Being Grey

_**The Flame**_

**Here is that Divergent Selection Crossover you guys wanted! Please review!**

**Chapter 1**

Grey.

That's the only color I've ever worn my entire life. Why couldn't we be allowed to leave our factions, while the Royals get to visit which ever faction they want? All I've ever wanted was for one day to not wear grey clothing. Yellow. Blue. White. Black. Anything but grey.

My petite dress flutters in the wind as I search for some carrots in my bag, and hand them to the factionless family. They smile at me, and start eating. I sigh, and walk towards the direction of my home. Abnegation _has _to be selfless. They have to give up their food to anyone who needs it. They have to stand up when someone else needs a seat. They have to dedicate all their time to helping others.

I kick some dirt. Why did I have to be born into this faction? Where all we do is help others? My head jerks up when I hear leaves rustle. The bush moved. I near it, hopeful that it isn't a bear. I pull back the bush to reveal a boy. Maybe seventeen; I can't really tell from the back. But he isn't wearing grey; he's wearing black.

"Hey, buddy" I say, and he turns around. His face is impossible to make out, because of the mask he's wearing, so I just say, "Dauntless are on the west side. Not here"

A mask covers his entire face, and he says, "Oh. I just saw these knives here and assumed I was in Dauntless" His voice is muffled a little by the mask.

"You're not. I don't even know why those are there" I cross my arms, "What about you? Why are you in the Abnegation sector?"

He shrugs, "I couldn't find my way to Dauntless"

"How old are you?" I ask, nearing him.  
"Seventeen" he says, "Why?"

"What faction are you from?" I ask. I don't know why I'm asking any of these questions; I'm not allowed to be curious.

"It doesn't matter." He says, "Aren't Abnegation supposed to reject curiosity_?_"

I grunt, "Who ever said I wanted to be Abnegation?" I cross my arms, "I was born into it. I can't get out, even if I wanted to"

He nears me a little more, "What's your name?"

I stare at him, "Why would I tell you mine? You tell me yours first."

"How mature" he says, sarcastically, rolling his eyes "I'm Four"

I raise an eyebrow, "The number?" I ask, and he nods, "Exactly"

I say, "I'm…"

I think. "Beatrice" doesn't sound right anymore, even though I'm still Abnegation. I feel like I need to introduce myself differently, in order to not get in trouble.

"Tris" I say. _That seems to fit. I like that. From now on I'm Tris Prior. Beatrice is gone. _

"Tris" he says, testing out the name, and then he shrugs his shoulders, "Unusual, but nice. Since you're here, and you obviously don't want to be in Abnegation, want to practice knife throwing?" I never said I didn't want to be in Abnegation, but how can I object? It sounds like so much fun, and I'm here, and I have nothing but time, so I shrug my shoulders, and say, "Sure"

He hands me a knife, and throws one at a tree, landing onit, sticking to it, and my eyes widen, and he laughs. He has such a nice laugh; deep but nice. I wish he would show his face.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" I ask, and he nods, walking over to me, and his hand touches mine, as if to guide it. I don't mind, though. He pulls my arm back, and pushes it forward, and it sticks to the tree at an awkward angle, and I bite my lip.

"We'll have to work on that" Four says, pulling the knives from the tree.

"Wait" I say, "Am I coming here to practice, like every day?" I must sound like a dumb little kid.

He shrugs, walking over to me, the knives in his hand "Only if you want to"

A smile spreads across my face. Perhaps I'll be an Abnegation misfit. I won't be an ordinary Abnegation.

"Will you be here to help?"

"I'll be here every day at this time exactly" he says, handing me another knife, which I happily accept.

"I'll take it we're friends?" he asks, a hint of hope in his voice. I nod, and draw my knife back, and he says, "Wait"

He puts his hands on my hips, and turns my body a little more to the right, so I'm facing west, instead of south. I tense up a little when he touches me, probably because the only boy I've ever been touched by is Caleb and my father, and I'm not used to touches.

"Good, now throw" he says. I exhale, and throw the knife, but as soon as it hits the tree, it falls to forest floor, and my hand flies to my forehead. I groan, and say, "What did I do wrong?"

"Don't worry, you'll nail it soon" he says, walking over to me.

And sure enough, I nailed it by the following week.

**PAGE BREAK**

"So, you're still not going to tell me which faction you came from, even if I beat you?" I ask, taking my shoes off. He shakes his head, taking his shoes off, and my grey dress flutters in the wind.

"I can't fight in a dress" I say, whining.

"You can fight in anything. And if you're complaining, your second choice is undergarments" Four says, standing across from me.

I sigh, "This is ridiculous. I'm never going to ever hurt you, so what's the point of beating you up now?"

"We're learning, Tris" he says, getting into position, "Get ready to fight"

"If you seriously hurt me, I will throw one of those knives at you" I say, getting ready to fight. He circles me, and he throws a punch, which I dodge, and kick his leg. It doesn't help much. He goes for my stomach, and he gets one punch in, before I block him, punching him in the jaw. I kick his calf, causing him to fall down, and I put my foot on his chest, and my hands to the sky.

"Victory!" I say.

"I was going easy" he says.

"Let's not fight each other" I say, "Please? I don't like hurting people I know, like you"

He sighs, "Fine"

"And I'm sorry if you get a bruise tomorrow from that punch. I told you we shouldn't have fought" I cross my arms, and turn around, grabbing my bag.

I've asked this question many times, but what's the harm in asking again?

"Can you take off your mask?" I ask my bag over my shoulder.

"I am capable of removing it, but I will not" he says, matter-of-factly. He could be Erudite.

I shrug, "Was worth a shot"

I turn to leave, but he puts his hand on my shoulder, "You should enter the Selection"

I laugh at this.

"The Selection starts in half a year, when the prince turns eighteen"

"Yah, I know, but you should enter" he says,

"Should I?" I ask, smiling, but then my smile drops "But you know, the prince would never want me. I'm probably too strange, too ugly….."

"You aren't ugly, being Abnegation, I get that you don't have mirrors, but since you never look in the mirror, take _my _word for it. You. Are. Beautiful. Don't be self-depreciating. The prince would love you! He loves strange!"

"How would you know?" I ask, my head tilting.

"Because everybody likes strange" Four says, "Now please enter the Selection. Promise?"

Honestly, I have NO chance at the Selection, and everybody knows it. Even if I did get in, and the prince did approve, his mother and father certainly wouldn't, and his grandparents certainly wouldn't. But what's the harm in trying?

"Fine" I say, smiling.

"Even if you do get picked, I'll still be at the castle to meet you" he says.

"But you can't break into the castle!" I whisper-yell, "It's against the-"

"I know. But I'd do it for you. You'd do it for me" he says, his arms wrapping around my waist. I don't know where this movement comes from, but since I am rarely touched, I decide to not to say anything about it. My hands go around his neck, and my head goes in his chest, and I sigh. Hugging is very uncommon in Abnegation, this is the second time Four has hugged me, and I don't mind it at all.

May be I even like it.

**Please Review! Tell me what you liked, what you think I could do better, Just review!**

**Isi**


	2. Changing Myself Part 1

**The Flame **

**Chapter 2**

"The Selection is only a month away" the prince says, his voice becoming static on the TV as I pack an apple for Four, getting ready to head off into the woods once again, "I look forward to seeing beautiful ladies there" He winks at the camera.

I sigh. Prince Tobias is awfully handsome, but who knows what kind of person he could be under this mask he is hidden behind?

"Remember, your sheet for the Selection is due is due by August 5th and then the picture day will be August 9th" he says, and he flashes his white teeth, and gives us a thumbs-up with his left hand. Everyone knows he's left-handed. The next show comes one. I turn the T.V. off and sigh, closing the bag and throwing it over my shoulders. I walk out of the house, as Caleb sits, reading. He's always wanted to be Erudite, but it's not possible.

I look around, and step behind the now gigantic bush hiding our mini hideout.

I throw my bag at the trunk of the tree, where it rests, and I grab a dull knife, and I sharpen it. The metal causes noise, but we know that we are far enough away from the gravel road for anyone to hear us.

"Got it" someone says. I don't need to look; I know it is Four.

"Got what?" I ask, putting the knife with the others.

"Got your Selection fill out form" he says, showing it to me, his voice muffled by the mask he wears.

I laugh, "I thought you were kidding"

"I wasn't" he says, sitting down, "We are going to fill it out together"

I laugh again, "Okay, fine"

I sit cross-legged across from Four, who holds a pen in his left hand.

"I never knew you were left-handed" I say, tilting my head.

"That's because I don't write while I'm fighting" he says, looking at the sheet, "Full name?"

"Beatrice Elizabeth Prior" I state sternly. He smiles, and writes it down.

"Current Age?" he asks, looking at me.

"Sixteen" I state, as he writes it down, "You know all this stuff, _you _answer it"

He rolls his eyes, "I don't know your birthday"

"That's because we're not _allowed _to celebrate birthdays" I say, "Every January we simply know we've grown another year"

"Well" he says, "That doesn't sound any fun"

"It's not" I retort, "The Dauntless celebrate birthdays. I still couldn't, because I don't know it, but if I did know my birthday, I would celebrate it"

"Okay…" he starts again. He fills more out, until he chuckles a little, "You're still a Virgin, right?"

That's when he blurts out laughing, and heat rushes to my cheeks, "We're not_ allowed _to, even if I had wanted to, and I'm not saying I do, because I don't. So, yes. Yes I am. What about you?" I ask him awkwardly.

"In my dreams, no" he says, laughing.

"You horny teenage boy!" I practically yell at him, laughing.

"Alright, now that that's been covered" he says, clearing his throat, "Parents?"

"Natalie Prior, and Andrew Prior" I say, smiling.

"They're pretty important in society" he says, nodding.

He finishes filling out the sheet, I check it over to make sure it was accurate, and it was.

The sun touches the tip of the castle, and I know it's time for him to go.

"Just turn this in by next Friday" he says, reassuringly, "I've got to go"

"I know" I say, "but take this apple" I toss him the fresh apple I packed earlier, "Don't get eaten by wolves" I call out to him.

"Won't!" he yells back, disappearing. He always had to leave as soon as sundown began. I sigh, and head home, wanting to tear the sheet to shreds.

**PAGEBREAK**

"You are going to laugh when you see what dress I'm going to wear" I say, looking in my bag.

"It better be good" Four says, tapping his foot.

I hold up the dress.

"It was the only dress I had besides this one" I say, motioning down to my dress "Plus it's dirty since I fought in it the one time you tried to win a fight over me"

He stood there, examining the dress, though it seemed impossible. His mask was made of a material from which where he could see me, but I can't see his face.

"We need to 'Glam it up'" he says, "As my, err, friends would say"

"Four" I say, cautiously, "It's against the rules to attract attention in Abnegation. It's self-indulgent"

He shrugs his shoulder, "It could show you don't want to be Abnegation"

The corners of my lips turn up, "That's perfect!"

"I am a genius aren't I?" he says, a hand on his heart.

I roll my eyes, and we practically remodel the dress, giving it ruffles and cutting the neckline lower, cutting off the sleeves to make it shorter, and in the end, it looked amazing. And somehow, Four knew how to do hair. He took out the pin holding my hair in its place, and his fingertips skimmed along my scalp, taking chunks of hair with it, pulling it in certain directions, until, my hair lay twisted on my shoulder.

"It's a French Braid" he says, "My mom taught me, before she died"

He puts a hand on my shoulder, and I touch that hand. It's so warm. I can sense him smiling.

"You see," Four says, "This is perfect"

"You're right" I say, glancing at the dress. I did not have the option of wearing makeup ever. But even in this, make up wouldn't make much of a difference, considering my dress already attracts enough attention. I smile.

"You're right"

**LATER THAT DAY….**

My opponents look at me in shock. I smile proudly. I know what they must be thinking. An Abnegation showing some skin. Wow.

I am the only Abnegation competing.

"Smile for the camera, Liz from Amity" the man holding a very large and overly complicated camera said to a girl from Amity. There are so many Amity competing.

After two more girls, it will be my turn.

The Candor girl in front of me.

The Erudite girl in front of her.

"Ooh" a girl behind me says, "A _Stiff_"

"She'll never make it in" another girl says, "Too strange"

I massage my temples, and see the Erudite girl in front of the Candor girl take her position. Then the Candor girl.

It's my time.

I step into the bright light, and the man says, "Smile for the camera" he pauses to look at me, his eyes widening just a little bit, "Beatrice of Abnegation"

I smile. Not good enough. _Think of the time you and Four threw a knife together_. A more natural smile finds its way. _The time where he put his hands on your hips. _The smile grows. _The time he hugged you._

Even I wanted a better photo, it was too late. The man had taken the picture, and it would be sent to the prince.

"Next" he said, and I scurried off stage. I sighed, and looked at the others. I have _no _chance of making it in. Not with these girls with shapely bodies signed up.

I changed in the bushes, hopeful no one saw me change, and I put on a regular Abnegation, ankle length dress, that covered my arms.

I shook my hair out of the French braid, and left my hair down, since I did not know how to do a bun.

I walked home, and as soon as I opened the door, my father greeted me with the scariest death glare I've ever seen.

"You" he said quietly, "You applied for The Selection"

"What if I did?" I say, eying him.

He doesn't say anything, just his fist collides with my jaw, and he punches my stomach two times. I don't understand. Why is he acting like this? I cry out, pain over coming me, and father steps back, his eyes widening, seeing at what he'd done. I clutched my stomach, and he put his hands on his mouth, cowering to his room.

I walk back to my room, and see a bluish-blackish spot appearing on where he punched me. I check my stomach, and it seems fine. I just lay down, and try to to think of a reason on why he would hurt me.

**Ha ha! A twist! Beatrice gets punched by her father! **

**Anyways, the actual selecting will be next chapter. Wait and see. I am full of surprises :)**

**Isi**


	3. Changing Myself Part 2

**The Flame **

**Chapter 3**

**TRIS POV**

My back jaw aches in the early hours of Sunday. _He_ hasn't spoken to me at all this morning. No apologies. Simply a glare of anger. Sometimes an apologetic look. Later in the afternoon, around three, I pack a snack and go to see Four. I hang my head low in hopes they wouldn't see the bluish-purple bruise forming.

When I get to the place, Four is already there.

"Wow" he says, crossing his arms "Did you get in a fight?"

"No" I state, "My dad was being a dick"

I toss him an apple, and bite into mine, "Totally hated me for entering The Selection, so he lost it, I guess. Hopefully he doesn't do it again, though"

I sat on a nearby rock.

"I saw your picture" he says, sitting down next to me.

"You did?"

"Yah" he says, "I mean, wow, I have never seen you smile like that"

"Yah" I say, pulling my knees to my chest, "It's not like I'm going to get picked though" I take another bite.

"Who knows? May be you'll be the very last one on the list" he says, leaning back, looking up at the cloudy sky.

"I can't believe it's tomorrow, though" I say, "The Selection, I mean" I lean back on the rock, "I think the queen and king need to up their game"

_Wow Tris. That was random. _

"What do you mean?"

"They should work on letting people transfer factions" I say, biting into my apple again, "I can't even get into the Dauntless compound, because of the wall dividing the factions"

"Oh" he says, "That's not a bad idea, you know? Getting people to choose which faction they want to be in, that way if someone else has a different personality trait than the faction they were born into, and then they know what faction they truly belong in"

I nod, "Exactly" I say, "You sound a lot like him, the prince I mean, using all those sophisticated words"

"What?" he asks, "What's sophisticated word did I use?"

"Sophisticated" I say, smiling, and he laughs.

"Why don't you ever take off your mask?" I ask, suddenly.

_I am full of random questions today, aren't I?_

I can't believe I've never asked him that question.

He stiffens, "I just don't want you to see my eyes"

What? His eyes?

"Are you like, cursed or something?"I ask, sitting up. .

"No" he says, sitting up, like me"I just don't want you to know who I am"

"Wow "I say, "I show you my face, and you don't show me yours"

"That's just how it goes" he says. He takes another bite into his apple. Never. He will mostly likely never show me his face.

"For now"

**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**

"And now" King Marcus says, "The ladies of The Selection"  
I sit down on the floor looking at the television.

I am afraid I'll get picked. But I'm also I won't. If I get picked, then I'll most likely lose in humiliating defeat. If I don't get picked, I have to live the same BORING faction for the rest of my life.

"Emerald Meyers of Candor "was the first one.

"Vanessa Kinaco of Amity" was the second.

"Kierra Peters of Dauntless" was the third.

"Melanie Gratuka of Candor" was the fourth.

The list went on. I waited to see if Four was right. If I would be the last.

I waited for the last two.

"Alexandra Carney of Amity" was the thirty-fourth.

"Beatrice Prior of Abnegation" My eyes widen. I _was_ the last one on the list. My heart felt like it stopped pounding for a second. I have been picked. Caleb's book is heard dropping on the ground, and his jaw is dropped; I did not see him standing there.

"Beatrice?" Caleb asks, "You-"

"I did now shut up" I say. My heart is still pounding. I actually have a small percentage that I can actually live a different life. We have to live the same. We didn't always have factions; no. First we had districts, when a girl named Katniss Everdeen went against the system and did what she wanted. I want to be like her. Then castes, which Maxon and America, currently grandparents, dissolved. I want to be like them. Change something about our boring system. May be even let people transfer factions.

"Now" King Marcus said, "Ladies, officials will be there tomorrow"

Today I am known. Today I will always be known as the first Stiff to make it in The Selection.

**O.O PAGE BREAK O.O**

After I answered a few phone calls, officials came and went. My dad wouldn't look at me. It's been almost five days since he punched me. Four since I last saw Four. I intend on seeing him one more time, if he can, but who knows?

With the guards following me around, I doubt it. I got fitted for my dress. I must have the smallest size of all the girls competing; I have a tiny frame.

Two days before I left, a man went over the rules with me. I didn't want anyone else there but me; I did enter the Selection without my parents noticing, but I blame Four.

"Now that you are a part of The Selection, you must take care of your body. I will read the rules, and if I ask you a question, you will answer me honestly" I nod "First off, any failure to these rules will have you pulled out of the Selection or worse"

I nod.

" Very good. Let's start with the easy stuff. These are vitamins. You must take one of these every day. You're on your own now, but at the palace, you'll have someone to help you."

I nod.

" I have with me the physical from your doctor. Not much of a worry there. You seem to be in excellent health, although he said you haven't been sleeping well"

"I mean.." I stutter, "I was just….thinking a lot about the palace" Lie. I wasn't. I was just so overwhelmed by everything happening, and the fact that I'll see the prince, or that I'll never see Four again… I can't tell him about Four.

"Now, we need to know that you are indeed a virgin" he says, "Here it says you are, but just to make sure, you are, correct?"

I nod, "Yes, I am" I can't help but let the heat rush to my cheeks.

"Now for the actual rules" he says, flipping some pages, "Ah here, You cannot leave the palace of your own accord. You have to be dismissed by the prince himself. Even the king and queen cannot force you out. They can tell the prince they do not approve of you, but he makes every decision on who stays and who leaves"

I nod.

"There is no set timeline for the Selection. It can be over in a matter of days or stretch into years"

Years? That's a while.  
"It normally lasts a few months but who knows?" the man says, "You do not arrange your times with the prince. He will seek you out for one-on-one company if he wants it. If you are in a larger social setting and he is present, that is different. But you do not go to him without invitation" He looks up at me, and I nod.

"While no one expects you to get along with the other thirty-four contestants, you are not to fight with them or sabotage them. If you are found laying hands on another contestant, causing her stress, stealing from her, or doing anything that might diminish her personal relationship with the prince, it is in his hands whether or not to dismiss you on the spot. Your only romantic relationship will be with Prince Tobias. If you are found writing love notes to someone here or are caught in a relationship with another person in the palace, that is considered treason and is punishable by death"

Four. The only person who worries me is Four. He said he would go to the palace; what if he's caught?

If you are found breaking any of our written laws, you will receive the punishment tied to that offense. Your status as one of the Selected does not put you above the law. You must not wear any clothes or eat any food that is not specifically provided for you by the palace. This is a security issue and will be strictly enforced.

On Fridays you will be present for all Capital Report broadcasts. On occasion, but always with warning, there will be cameras or photographers in the palace, and you will be courteous and allow them to see your lifestyle with the prince.

For each week you stay at the palace, your family will be compensated. I will give you your first check before I leave. Also, should you not stay at the palace; an aide will help you adjust to your life after the Selection. Your aide will assist you with final preparations before you leave for the palace, as well as help you seek new housing and employment afterward.

Should you make it to the top ten; you will be considered Elite. Once you reach that status, you will be required to learn about the particular inner workings of the life and obligations you would have as a princess. You are not permitted to seek out such details before that time

And should you go to the end, you will marry Prince Tobias and become the crowned princess of Iléa and take on all the rights and responsibilities of that title. Do you understand?"

I do; I really do, but can I follow them? Especially the one about other romantic relationships. I suck in a breath. I can follow them, or at least pretend to.

"I understand"

"Great! Now that you've agreed, just sign this form right here "he says, passing me a form, which I sign. I sign hesitantly, but I sign.

I gave it to him, and he asked if I would show him to the door, and I did. It was kind of awkward.

"One more thing," he said with his hand on the handle.

"This isn't exactly a rule, but it would be unwise of you to ignore it. When you are invited to do something with the prince, you do not refuse. No matter what it is. Dinner, outings, kisses—more than kisses—anything. Do not turn him down."

My eyes widen. Does he mean intimacy? I have never seen even a kiss in my whole life, let alone kissed anyone.

"Uhhhh…" I drag on.

"I know it sounds … unbecoming. But it would not behoove you to reject the prince under any circumstances. Good evening, Miss Prior"

As he leaves, I chuckle.

"He said 'behoove'" I say to myself.

As I entered my room, I grabbed some pants and climbed out the window, hoping to see Tobias one last time.

I run towards the bushes, and dive for it, hoping no one saw me. I crawl, out of breath, towards the tree, and I sit on the rock I was on before.

"You came" a voice says. I smile. He's here.

"I did" I say, "I just had to tell you that you can't be in the castle, or they'll kill you-"

"I work at the castle" he says, "That's why I'm not in a faction. I work at the castle"

"Oh" I say, "Makes sense"

"Yah, I'll visit your room may be" he says.

"I already know what it looks like, I've been there and you have nice maids, really nice maids and-"

"Slow down" I say, "It's taking me a while to register that you are a guard, don't dump all this information on me now"

He nods, "Sorry, I just wanted to tell you before you were swarmed by social media"

I laugh, "It's okay, but they'll be looking for me soon, I'll have to go"

He nods, "Just give me one more hug"

I nod. He wraps his arms around me, and I burry my head in his chest. I will miss this. I will.

"Four" I say, "Please visit me"

"I will"

"You better"

"I will"

I smile into his chest.

"Now go" he says, pulling away, "I'll see you soon, okay?"

I nod.

He slips away, and I walk towards my house, where camera men fill the house, interviewing my parents, and my brother. But all I want to do is plump down on my bed, and have a good nights sleep.

I'll eventually get to that.

**Thank You all SOOOO much for the good feedback! **

**You guys are DA BOMB!**

**I really have some homework to do, so BYEEEE! **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Isi**


	4. Introducing

**The Flame **

**Chapter 4**

**TRIS POV**

I wake up early. No, I didn't wake up. Someone shook me awake. I was awaken. It was one of the officials.

"Excuse me, miss" the man said, who I know as Derek, "But we have to go if we want to be there by lunch"

"Yah, Yah" I say, "Just let me get dressed"

"Your dress is on your corner chair" he says, smiling. He walks away, shutting the door behind him. I sigh. I'm not used for everything being done for me. I normally grab some grey pants and a grey t-shirt from my dresser, but now I have a fancy grey dress made of faux feathers and faux fur. My mother would never approve.

But it's not like I'm going to get picked to be The One, anyways.

Everyone's body shape is _way _better than mine. They have more curves. They're taller. Hopefully I can make some friends. I sigh. This is going to be impossible.

Am I even going for being princess when I like Four?

I put on the feathery dress. I requested something un-extravagant. I got a dress that wasn't puffy, it had long sleeves, but simply feathers on the bottom half of my dress. My hairdressers put my hair up in a braided headband, at my request. Everyone else's hair is up, or so I've heard, but it's too tight in a bun, even though it's mandatory in Abnegation to wear your hair up.

I don't want to be normal; I want to stand out. I want to show that I don't _want _to be in Abnegation anymore.

I smile, and request no makeup. Of course, they argue, but who's the one that has a possible chance of becoming princess? That's right me. They do what I say, though they manage me to wear lip gloss. They slide on some lip gloss but that's it. I don't do makeup.

I walk as elegantly as I can outside, smiling for all the cameras. I walk towards a limo, which takes me towards the palace. My mother seems to be the only one who's proud. My brother despises me. My father hates me.

My mother waves as I take off from the limo.

I just wonder why.

I sink into the seat.

"Now, I'm Lynn. I'm your manager-type-thing. I will accompany you on the way, and I will show you around the castle " a Dauntless woman says, "You will have three maids minimum, if you request more, we will give you more, and there will be at least one guard guarding your door, unless prince Tobias requests specifically that there are no guards, for certain reasons-"

"Is there a guard named Four?" I ask, shifting.

"Four?" she asks, laughing "Is this a joke? Four is not a name, it is a number, and I highly doubt we have _any _guards that are under the age of eighteen"

Of course.

"Now, " Lynn says, clearing her throat "You will meet the prince tomorrow, where you will meet face-to-face, please do not squeal, scream, or-"

"Yah, yah" I say, frowning.

"Okay" she says, "Now, when we enter the castle you will be swarmed by cameras, and people asking questions. Answer honestly, if you like"

I nod.

"Perfect, because we're almost there" she says, checking off her list.

"I think that's it" she says, "Let me get out first"

I nod again.

"Any questions?" Lynn asks me.

"Err, what happens if we get sent home?" I ask.

"You get sent home" she says, as if I should have already known that.

"Yah, but" I start, "What if we don't _want _to go home"

"It's not your decision to make" Lynn says.

"No, I mean like, can we choose a different faction?" I ask, crossing my arms.

She bites her lip, "No" I toss my head to the side. Of course not. "I wouldn't understand why you don't want to go home"

I sigh, and the car halts.

"Just go" I shoo.

She opens the car door, stepping out with a smile. I put a smile on my face, and step out after her. People are shouting out questions.

"Why no makeup!?"

"Why did you enter the Selection!?"

"Do you think you'll make it and why?!"

I don't want to answer. I see other girls getting out of their limos but they don't seem to have as many people surrounding them. I shrug, heading inside the castle, following the other girls.

Many girls have their managers by their side, like me. Lynn waves to the crowd, then nudges me with her shoulder.

"Wave" she whispers through her teeth.

I hold up my hand, and wave to a few men with cameras.

Every girl is directed towards the dining hall for lunch.

Except Lynn pulls me over.

"Where are we going?" I ask, "The dining hall is that way" I say, pointing towards the room everyone is going in.

"I know" she whispers, "I want to show you your room first"  
"But-" I stop. Of course. She wants to be different than the rest. Like me.

Lynn leads me down a hallway, and she knocks on the door, and someone opens it.

A girl a little older than me with brunette hair, and pale skin.

"Lynn!" she says, excitedly, "Is this her?!"

"Of course it is" Lynn scoffs, "Let me in"

I follow Lynn in, and see two other girls sitting and sewing a green dress.

The room is amazing! It's bigger than my room in Abnegation, that's for sure. It's so bland how it's mostly grey, but I'm sure I can decorate it in _some _way. There is a light in the middle illuminating the whole room There is a bed in the center of the room, with white sheets, and there is a dresser in the corner. There's a giant corner for the girls who are sewing a green dress.

"Guys" Lynn says, "This is Beatrice"

They wave, "Hi!"

"Beatrice, the one that opened the door is Marlene, she'll be the one keeping an eye on you, making sure you're all right, the one with the tan skin is Christina, and she's your hair and makeup, and that's Shauna, she designs your dresses" Lynn says, pointing to each girl as she explains them.

"Why are we here?"

"The lunches here suck" Lynn says, "Dinner is always delicious. Lunch here is crappy, believe it or not, so we thought we'd cook you a home cooked meal for lunch, so you'll remember your first lunch was delicious"

I smile. These people were different. Like me.

"Perfect" I say, "We aren't going to get in trouble or anything, right?"

"Of course not, lunches are optional" Lynn says, pulling out a tray from a drawer looking thing.

"While we're at it, do you mind if I throw on some pants?"I ask.

"Go ahead, but you'll have to put it back on before we go on the palace tour at three" Lynn says, picking up a cheesburger, and biting into it.

I look through the dresser, and find a pair of pants, and I put them on in the bathroom, coming out.

"Pants suit you better if you ask me" Marlene says, "Not that you didn't look pretty before"

Lynn grabs another tray, with burgers on , and offers it to me.

"It took me like an hour to make this" Christina says, her mouth full of burger, "Please at least try it"

"It's just that in Abnegation we aren't allowed to have meat "I say, biting my lip.

"But you aren't in Abnegation anymore, are you?" Lynn says, shaking the tray.

I smile.

I take the tray, and hold the hamburger, biting into it. It tastes like heaven in my mouth. It tastes like nothing I've ever had before.

"Oh my God!" I say, "This is HEAVEN!"

We laugh.

Tehn a knock. There's a knock at the door. Everyone is still. Marlene stands up, walking to the door. She gasps as soon as she opens it.

"Your Majesty, why are you here?"

Your Majesty. The prince.

"I'm supposed to check all the rooms, according to my father" he says, with a deep voice. It's so familiar. Like…

"Oh, well, it's nice, now you can go" Marlene says, shooing him.

"But, I must see it"

I have to hide.

"If you wish it" Marlene sighs.

I lean against the wall, and bite my lip.

"Oh, Beatrice "the prince says, "I apologize, I thought you would be eating lunch"

"Forgive me" I say, "I err…" I drift off, "Sorry, I'm really bad at this"

"No need to apologize" he says, laughing a little.

"It seems your maids have everything under control" he says, nodding "The room is nice"

"Would you like a home cooked hamburger?" I say, out of nowhere. Stupid, Tris!

"Uh…sure. As long as it's not poisonous" he says.

I pick up one from my tray and hand it to him.

"Would you like a seat, Your Majesty?" Christina asks him.

"No need" he says, sitting down on the floor. I sink down next to him.

"Don't you have other rooms to check?" Shauna asks.

"This was number thirty five. This is my last one" Prince Tobias says, biting into his hamburger, "This is really good, who made them?"

Christina waves, "I did, and I'm so glad you liked my cooking!"

"Ah" Prince Tobias says, "I'm not actually supposed to meet you until tomorrow, so do me a favor and don't tell the others"

"Of course" we all say.

"Hopefully you don't mind me sticking around for a minute or two" he says, "So Tris"

My head snaps in his direction, "What did you say?"

"What?" he asks.

"You said Tris"

"Did I? I apologize" he says, a little too fast. I narrow my eyes at him. Only Four calls me Tris.

"Err" Marlene says, "Well anyways, what do you like to do, Tris?"

"Um, I like nature" I stutter.

"I like nature in a way, I don't like to study it, I prefer it as my thinking place" he says. To me, this is extremely awkward. I'm not supposed to be in my room and I am most certainly _not _sopposed to be talking to the prince.

I think he can sense it, because as soon as he finishes his hamburger he takes off.

"I must leave you now" he says, closing the door "I will see you tomorrow, Tris"

He called me Tris.

He called me Tris.

And will he keep calling me Tris?

**Halo! **

**I'm SOOOO sorry for not updating. I f you read my A/N in Chapter 32 of Divergent: A different Era, you would see that there's this guy and he gave me a real life aptitude test, and a real life Dauntless training. **

**I like him. **

**Here's the problem. **

**My best friend likes him. Urgh! What a world! **

**She told me on Wedsnday, she's all like, "I heard that he gave a girl a real life aptitude test from Divergent. God I wish that girl was me! I like him!" It was something like that….**

**And she's like all over him! She doesn't know he's my neighbor. **

**._.**

**Advice please! **

**Isi**


	5. Meeting the Prince Again

**The Flame Chapter 5**

**TRIS POV**

There was social period between lunch and dinner the following day.

After I had my absolutely delicious home cooked meal made by Christina, I had to socialize with the others, and I didn't know many of them.

Everyone seemed to know each other, and I was the only Stiff.

I looked around. I wanted to join a small group, of one or two, because one of us would end up going home, and I don't want to get too attached.

I spot a _VERY _skinny Amity girl sitting alone on the bench, under the painting of the prince. I haven't seen him since yesterday's encounter, but I will be seeing him soon.

I force myself to walk to her, and the girl doesn't notice me. She seems a year younger than me, or may be the same as age as me. Her dress is gorgeous. It's all yellow, up to her ankles, and it's sleeveless. She wear white gloves that reach to her elbows, past that, even. Her hair is in a bun, and she scar slashind from her tip of her nose to her left cheek, and that destroys her beauty.

I look down at what I'm wearing.

It's mostly dark shades of grey or black. It's black at the bottom, and the shade lightens as the shade elevates. There are no sleeves, and you can see my shoulder. I wear fingerless gloves and my hair in a French braid.

"Excuse me" I say, "You wouldn't happen to know where a friend is?"

She gives me a weak smile, "Whom are you looking for?"

My face drops, "I'm trying my best to become your friend here, cut me some slack"

"Oh" she says.

There is a silence.

"My name's Beatrice Prior, and you are?"

"Maria. I mean, my real name is Anne Marie Watson, but I go by Maria" she says, correcting herself. I don't see how she could be Amity; she's not even smiling, "Do you have a nickname?"

I have Tris. But no one calls me Tris but Four, and somehow the prince.

"Bea"

"Okay, Bea" she says, "Since we're obviously oddballs, we'll just chill, I guess"

"Yah" I reply, "Let's learn about each other"

She nods.

"You know my name…." I start, "Let's do favorites. What's your favorite food? I like corn"

"Err..." she starts, "I like peas"

"Really?" I ask.

"No. I don't like them. We just don't have enough food to feed all five of us"

My eyes widen "Five?"

"My brother, mother, father, sister" she says, "and me. My brother gets the most. Then my father. Then my sister, then me, then my mother. But I never really eat my food, anyways" She shrugs.

"Are you anorexic or something?"

"No. I have to help my friend, Rudy"

"Oh. Do you ever get food?"

"We're pretty poor, and I know, Amity are supposed to help each other out, but the community doesn't like us, so we receive enough food for all of us each week. Except my brother eats half of the whole delivery before my dad can get his hands on it. So rarely"

"Would explain why you're so thin. I thought you just worked out a lot" I chuckle. She smiles a little again, asking "What's your family like?"

"Well..." I say, "My dad usually loves me, he's just mad I entered. So is my brother, but my mom looks pretty excited"

She smiles, "Well, what's your favorite color?"

"Black" I respond almost immediately. She rolls her eyes, "I wonder why" she says, sarcastically, "But mine's black, too"

"Really? Why?" I ask. She chuckles, "I didn't think you'd be so curious"

"You also wouldn't of thought of a Stiff being in the Selection" I say to her. She nods, "I guess. Back to the back thing, it's because, well, I want to be Dauntless"  
"Me too" I instantly say.

She giggles a little.

"Now that we have something in common, we're friends, I guess" she says.

"Are you taking medication?"

How rude of you, Beatrice.

"What?" she asks.

"For your hunger?"

"Yah"

"Okay. I just don't want you to die of hunger, like, remember the Hunger Games? When people liked to watch that stuff on television? Thank God for Katniss"

She nodded.

The dinner bell rung.

"Ladies, I want you in numerical order" a woman with a British accent said, "The order you were selected in"

I walk towards where I think the end of line would be, and I see Marie in the middle, more towards the back.

"Now" she says as soon as all the girls are in line, looking into a mirror they have in their mini purses, "You will be meeting Prince Tobias. Please do not squeal, scream, or attack him"

Everyone nods, but I have a feeling someone will squeal, or scream.

"Good posture. Any questions?"

A girl in the front asks, "Uhhh… Who are you?"

"I'm Professor Jeanine Matthews. I'll be your teacher until you are booted from this palace. Now girls, get ready"

They all lengthen their bodies, and the doors open.

There are three chairs. The middle one has the prince, and the sides have Queen Evelyn and King Marcus. I hear a scream and a squeal. So much for Ms. Matthew's rules.

Ms. Matthews clears her throat looking at the girls who squealed. I laugh a little, hiding it.

The prince stands up.

"One by one tonight, I will visit your rooms" he says, "I will eliminate six girls tomorrow based on this meeting. Try to get off to a good start with me"

I put a hand to my face. I had an awful start with him. There's no doubt I'm getting kicked off tomorrow.

We eat dinner, and the prince talks to his mom occasionally, and I talk to Maria.

Afterwards, the girls nervously walk towards their room.

"Do you think he's nice?" Maria asked.

"He probably is" I say to her, as we near room one. The first girl is dropped off.

"I just don't want to get sent home right when I got here" she says, "Or you, of course"

I smile. She's not exactly anything I expected from an Amity. She's…_different. _Like me. I want to be different. We pass the third door. Then the fourth. The fifth.

"What number are you?"

"Twenty six" she says, "I know you are thirty five"

"Duh. No one forgets the first Stiff"

"Yah. But no one remembers an Amity like me" she says, forming fists.

"I remember you. I remember your favorite color is black. I remember you want to be Dauntless, and that you never eat. I remember you. At least what you've told me. And your full name is Anne Marie…Watson?"

She laughs, "Yup. All correct. I remember that your favorite color is black, and you want to join Dauntless, too. And that you like corn. And your full name is Beatrice Prior, but I shall call you Bea"

"Excactly" I say.

We reach twenty six, and I wave to her.

I inhale. Time for the prince.

**Okay. Bye! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.I would be really mean If I did that. And I'm not mean! I was kidding. Here's the rest. **

When I step into my room, the maids are working on something else.

"Hey Mar, Chris, and Shauna"

"Why don't you give Shauna a nickname?" Christina asks, laughing.

"Because I'm not going to call her Shaun" I tell her, plopping on my bed.

I grunt, "The prince probably started on door one by now. I have like more than half an hour"

"Well, you can wear a t-shirt and pants for half an hour until we get a comm., then put on your outfit, which by the way, isn't a dress" Lynn says, coming in from the bathroom.

"Ah!" Christina squeals, "How long you were in that bathroom?"

"I was there for like twenty minutes" she says laughing, "I wasn't eavesdropping or anything. I just went to the bathroom for a really long time while listening to your conversation out of boredom"

"What's this about a comm.?" I ask.

"We get a message when His M-" Lynn starts.

"Nuh-uh! I don't remember you even going in that bathroom"

"Christina!" Marlene says, "You're cutting off our princess-to-be"

I laugh, then turn to Lynn, nodding to her, to continue.

"We get a message when His Majesty when he is a door away, and I specially requested it. Because I knew you were going to lounge in pants until he gets here" Lynn says.

"Ah" I say.

"So go lounge in some pants" she says.

"Okay" I change in the bathroom, throwing on the only loose t-shirt I have, which has the palace symbol on it in the center.

I come out, and jump on the master bed, "Much better"

It's true. While the dress was pretty, it was too tight and uncomfortable. I pull off my gloves, and say, "I use the same dress, right?"

"Actually, we were thinking of no dress" Marlene says.

I widen my eyes at her.

She laughs, "No, sorry, you probably interpreted that wrong. I meant that we want you to be you in pants and a pretty blouse instead of a super tight dress"  
"We also didn't have time to make a looser dress for you" Christina says. Marlene smacks her head lightly.

"Ow…"

"That shouldn't' have hurt you pansycake" Marlene says.

"You've been spending _way _too much time with Uriah" Shauna says.

"We went out today while Beatrice was being social" Marlene says, blushing.

"Wait" I say, "Two things, one, Call me Bea, two, who the heck is Uriah?"

"Marlene has a crush on him" Lynn says, rolling her eyes.

"And we're pretty sure he likes her back" Shauna interrupts.

"Guys" Marlene says, blushing.

"Are you all crushing on someone?" I ask them, they nod except Lynn.

Shauna says, "I like Uriah's brother Zeke"

"I like this other guard named Will" Christina says.

"And I'm not interested in anyone" Lynn says, sitting next to Shauna, and Christina sits next to me, "And really Shauna? Ezekiel?"

"He doesn't like it when you call him that" Shauna says, through clenched teeth.

"They're sisters" Christina whispers in my ear.

"Really?" I ask out loud. She nods.

I laugh

**PAGE BREAK! Page Break~~~~~~**

"He's in Room Thirty Four. Hurry!" Lynn calls out. Christina finishes a braid, pinning in a bobby pin. She did a waterfall braid on me, and I love it. I slip on some high heels, which Christina made me wear, and I flatten out my knitted grey sweatshirt, which underneath is a yellow shirt, and Christina places a little bow on the right side of my hair.

"He's coming now! Ladies! Get ready!" They line up, and there is a knock at the door. Lynn opens is.

"Your Majesty" Lynn says, "She's in here"

I sit on the couch and cross my legs.

He enters. This time, instead of a grey t-shirt and jeans he wears a tuxedo, which is really weird.

"Hello again"

"Can I say something?" I ask, and he nods, "I don't want to be rude or anything, but you looked a little better with the grey t-shirt and jeans"

He laughs, and it's so familiar, but I just can't put my finger on it. The maids and Lynn leave the room.

He sits next to me, angling himself towards me, "I liked it better, too" he says, "May be I'll wear it more often"

There is a pause.

"I don't really know what we're supposed to do" I say, burying my face in my hands.

"We're supposed to get to know each other" he says, smiling.

"Err….like what do you want to know?"

"What you do for fun, what you like to eat, and your favorite color, may be?" he says, more as a question rather than a statement.

"Well, my favorite color happens to be black. I'm not emo, I promise. I like corn, but now since I've tried hamburgers I love those, and for fun…" I drift off. I love to throw knives. And fight. And I've always wanted to shoot a gun.

"I like boy things" I say, "Which is weird"

"Ah. I love the color black as well, I wear it often. I'm not emo either. I like chocolate, which I presume you will soon try. And I love archery. It's kind of a boy thing. May be you could try it tomorrow with me"

"Wait, you're not going to kick me off?"

"I already know who I'm going to kick off. Unless you were extremely annoying, then you're fine" he says, "Plus, you're special"  
"You probably say that to everyone" I say, crossing my arms.

"I probably did" he says, "but one of my guards told me you had a marvelous idea"

My head shoots up.

"What was his name?"

"Matthias, I think it was" he said smiling.

He was lying to you, Tris. Four doesn't work here.

"So..What's the idea?"

"I mean, it wasn't big…I just thought may be people could transfer factions"

"That's marvelous" he says, leaning back.

Silence.

"Can I ask you a question, and you will be honest?" I ask.

"Of course"

"Have you ever been in love?"

He pauses.

"Once, maybe. I can't find her these days, when I look for her"  
"When did you last see her?"

"A half of a week ago" he says, "But I don't meet very many women. There's my mom, her cousins, sister, exedra, then her"

I nod.

"What about you?"

"I was in love once"

"How does it feel?"

"Weird. Like an attraction. You don't ever want to leave them. All you want to do is be with them. But it could never work"

"Ah"

Another silence.

I want to burst out laughing.

We're talking about love, and he may or may not end up loving me. I doubt it, but I have a chance.

"Anyways, my time is up, my dear, I have to have dinner" he stands up.

He heads towards the door.

"Wait" I call out to him as his hand touches the knob, and he turns to me, "If you're ever hungry at lunch, stop by"

He smiles, "Of course"

The door slams shut, and I jump into the bed after turning out the lights.

TI can hear the door creak open. I ope my eyes, and see man standing, and he has a lamp. The man wears all black, and a mask, and I whisper, "Four" He shuts the door.

"I'm sorry I couldn't see you earlier" _That voice….so familiar…_

"It's okay, I missed you" I wrap my arms around him, and we hug, "But you can't be here. They can't know"

"Know about what? We're not dating" _Yet. _

I fully intended to date him. After I find out who he is.

But he doesn't want me to know yet.

"I know, but people's minds work differently" I say.

I can feel him smile, "I know"

I smile.

"Just promise me one thing"

"What?"

"Don't piss off the prince"

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

**Wow…..Well then…I expected this chapter to be MUCH shorter. **

**But hey! **

**Lucky you!  
If you want to hear about my boring life, read on. **

**Well, that boy I was telling you about, well yah, my friend is now interested in some other guy. She constantly changes crushes, and she has had two boyfriends, but she isn't a virgin, and that's just… *shivers* when she told me, well let's say I had this expression on: O.O**

**But I'm still a Virgin. Sorry, this is sooo weird….**

**I haven't kissed a guy, only I've kissed a mannequin fro CPR. I also haven't had a boyfriend. But I'm only in 8****th**** grade and I'm in a private catholic school so…**

**(Btw, my friend who isn't a Virgin is a year older than me)**

**And my neighbor is two years older than me….and he loves Divergent…..**

**Sooo**

**YAH.**

**That's my boring life.**

**Peace out Pansycakes (I AM bringing it back, Uriah)  
Isi**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Flame Chapter 6**

TRIS POV

A day later Maria and I are still in the palace, but the absence of six girls is definitely there. I don't remember the names of those who were eliminated, but I feel sorry for them.

Two days later around lunch, I change into some jeans, and sit down, grabbing one of Christina's burgers. I've grown to love this lunch. It gives me the opportunity to feel at home, even though I'm not at home.

"I saw Beverly's dress maker, making this gorgeous dress for the interview on Friday" Shauna says. I almost choke on my food.

"What interview on Friday?" I ask, coughing into my sleeve.

"You do know you're getting interviewed on live television, right?" Mar asks, raising her eyebrows.

"No" I say, taking another careful bite of my burger.

"We're making you a nice dress. It's silk, and it's black!" Shauna squeals, "It's going to be marvelous!"

"I don't think it matters" Christina says, "The prince obviously likes you"

"Totally" I roll my eyes.

"If I'm ever queen" I say, standing up, "I'm going to let people transfer factions. Mine's so boring I'm sure people would want to leave"

"Not a bad idea, Tris" Christina says. I shoot her a look.

"What?" she asks, "The nickname Prince Tobias gave you is cute. It's better than Beatrice"

"Fine" I say, "Whatever"

"What do have against this name?"

I shake my head. As if on cue, someone at the door knocks.

"I'll get it" Marlene says. She rushes to the door, opening it.

"Oh, why good evening Your Highness" Marlene says, bowing a little, "Tris is just over here"

Great. Just the person I wanted to see.

"Tris" the prince says as he rounds the corner. I stand up and curtsey, "Your Highness"

"We're just gonna go..." the maid tiptoe out of the room, carefully closing the door behind them.

"No need for that" he started. _What does he mean by 'No need for that'?_ "I'd like to invite you to come arching with me in an hour" he says.

"Oh" I say, "You were serious when you said that I should join you one day"

He smiles, "I'm always serious"

I roll my eyes.

"Excuse me?" he asks, smiling.

"What did I do?" I hold my hands up.

"Do not roll your eyes at me young lady" he smiles. I'm surprised he's poking fun at me. It's like we're old pals.

"I apologize"

"I accept your apology"

"I accept your acceptance of my apology" I smile.

"I accept your acceptance of my acceptance of your apology" he laughs.

"I accept your acceptance of my acceptance of your acceptance of my apology, and I accept any of your future acceptances of my apologies" I say.

We laugh for a while, and again it comes into mind that he feels like an old pal. An old friend. Like I've talked to him before and I can trust him like a best friend.

"So" he says, "Are you coming?"

Prince Tobias walks towards the door, touching the knob.

I nod, "Of course. How many more times am I going to get asked out by a prince?"

He opens the door.

"More than you think"

**~ P ~ a ~ g ~ e ~ b ~ r ~ e ~a ~ k ~**

"I'm awful at this" I say, pulling the string back. The pants make it very comfortable to move. I wear a black t-shirt, and my jeans. Not exactly the nicest things I could find. Even though Prince Tobias' outfit looks nice, only his pants look comfortable.

The palace guards are far enough where they could hear a scream, but not our conversation.

"Better aim" Prince Tobias says.

"At what? The target or the sky?" He smiles.

"The target, duh"

"How do you do this?" I ask letting go. Missing the target, "How did Katniss do it?"

"Practice" he says, giving me another arrow, "Skill doesn't come overnight"

I take the arrow, "I'm good at anything but this. I'd win a fight over you"

He raises his eyebrow. Just one. God, it's cute.

"You wanna bet?"

"I would" I smirk, "But you would get your Royal butt kicked, and where would our prince be?"

"Unless you get your ass kicked"

I narrow my eyes at him.

"Oh, you are so on"

"Let us make a deal, Tris" he says, "If I win, you have to let me have your hamburger for lunch for the next week. If you win, I'll let you have some of our palace's finest for lunch for the next week"

I smile, "Deal. I would've fought you for free you know"

"I know" he smiles, "But things are so much more fun when there's a prize"

"Bring it on"

We circle each other for a moment, and I throw the first punch at his stomach. He winces and I get a good punch in the jaw, and slide my foot under his feet, and he falls, and I place my foot on his chest.

"Easy"

"Fine, you win" he says, getting up, as my foot comes off his chest, "but by default. This shirt is super uncomfortable"

I roll my eyes, "I'll let you win though. You can have a burger, but now my burger. Just stop by each lunch, and Christina will make you one"

"I thank you" he says.

"I accept your thanks"

"We are _so_ not doing this again"

**~ P ~ a ~ g ~ e ~ b ~ r ~ e ~ a ~ k ~**

"Where were you _all _afternoon?" Maria asks at dinner, "There was no one else to talk to. All the other Amity's hate me!"

"Sorry, I was just out"

She raises her eyebrows, "With the prince?"

"Maybe. Are you jealous?" I ask, eating some chicken.

"No, not at all has "she said, "He doesn't look like my type. If you were out with the prince, I'm happy for you"

"Oh" I sigh. She must be like me. There must be someone else back home. The only thing is that person for me is somewhere here.

"Ladies" Jeanine says, tapping her glass, "Your seamstresses have been working hard for your dresses for tomorrow. Tomorrow is the interview. Answer all questions honestly. Understood?"  
"Yes" we say in unison.

She smiles.

I get up from the dinner table, "Bye Maria. I'm done. I'll see you tomorrow" she waves. I can see she gained some weight, but not enough. She's still extremely thin. I turn my attention towards my room, and go in.

The room is empty, so I put on PJ's and end up sleeping.

**~ P ~ a ~ g ` e ~ b ~ r ~ e ~ a ~ k ~ **

I hear the door open in the middle of the night.

"Four" I mumble. It already seems like a replay of three nights ago.

Again, I see his mask, "Hey" He closes the door. It's so dark I could barely see him.

I pat the bed. I get so lonely at night. Normally my mom would talk to me, but she's not here.

"What do you need?" I ask.

"Nothing" he says, "I want to visit you"

He sucks in a breath, "What do you think of the prince?"

He sits on the bed.

"I think…." I choose my words carefully, "He's pretty nice, actually. He seems really funny. He treats everyone like family. At least, that's what I think. All I got was one or two meetings"

"Okay" he says, lying down next to me.

"Do you know you could me punished for doing this?" I mumble.

"I know" he whispers, "But you're worth it"

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THIS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I HAVE THE MOST FOLLOWERS OF THE DIVERGENT/SELECTION CROSSOVER! There's only two of us, but still….**

**:0 Thank You~**

**Peace out, Pansycakes**

**~Isi~ **


	7. Intreguing Interveiw

**The Flame**

**Chapter 7: **

TRIS POV

My maids dress me in a silky black dress, with a diamond necklace and dark black heels and my hair is fishtailed messily, but it still looks nice. Makeup is on, but it isn't thick. A brush of blush and a bit of red lipstick did the job.

My maids gasp when they see me, "You look like you should be on the Red Carpet" Marlene says, her hands on her heart.

"Don't be stupid" Lynn says, drinking apple juice, or at least I think its apple juice, "The Red Carpet is so 2000's. Talk about the Purple Carpet!"

Although that's not exactly what it was called, that's the color of the carpet.

"I think you're ready!" Marlene says.

"Of course she isn't" Christina retorts, "She needs this"

Christina motioned to Marlene, who held out a shiny silver pin. The pin had a design of the Dauntless flames on them, and Christina took it from her and pinned it onto my dress, right below my collarbone.

"Now you're ready" Christina said.

Lynn smiled and placed her glass down, "You shine like a new penny" she said, patting my shoulders.

"Thank You" I said, pursing my lips.

"But we better get going, I don't want to be late" Lynn added, "You can use the television to watch, ladies" she called out to the maids.

I headed out the door and saw many shades of yellow, red, black, blue, and white. We walk towards a backstage set, and find a seat, watching the blank TV screen.

I find a seat next to Maria. Her long brown hair is in a French braid, and she wears a long-sleeved yellow dress. The makeup on her face makes her look less pale, and the smile helps even more.

The TV suddenly starts, and I make myself comfortable: I can tell I will most likely be one of the last ones.

I see a person go on the stage; judging by the way he confidently walks with a microphone, I'm going to guess that he is the main interviewer.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen" he calls out, "I'm your host Benny Household, and Welcome to our Selection Interviews!"

"To kick off the night we have the one and only, Prince Tobias!"

The crowd, which consists of many different colors, cheers once again.

Prince Tobias walks across the stage, once again wearing some golden, fancy, clothes. He smiles at the crowd. The smile is fake; I can tell. He doesn't look happy at all, unless I am wrong.

"Hey there" Benny says, " Tobias, it's been a while"

"It most certainly has" Tobias says.

"So, now a bunch of girls are living in your palace competing for you, how do you feel about that?" The microphone is near his mouth, and he begins to speak, "Well, first off, it's definitely strange that a bunch of girls are competing for me in the first place, but since there's so many of them, it's hard to categorize them or sort them into a certain group, is what I mean. I know already know a couple of girls' personalities, but hopefully by the time we get to the Elite I'll know all of them"

"Ah" he says, "So you already have a few girl's in mind?"

I hear a couple of "ooh"s from the crowd, and Tobias laughs a little.

"I definitely have someone in mind" he says. My heart lifts. That can't possibly be me, right?

Benny widens his eyes at the cameras and the crowd, "Hear that folks, he's already got a girl in mind" He turns to Tobias, "Hopefully we'll hear about this mystery girl later, but for now let's get to the contestants!"

Tobias leaves the stage, and I spend a lot of time thinking of the girl he was talking about. Could it possibly be me? All the other girls must be thinking this, but I _did _has some sort of date with him. Doesn't that count for anything?

Before I know it it's me, Maria, and two other girls with Maria next.

And apparently, I'm skipped. I'm the last person to go on stage.

Before I go on, I ask, "Why was I last?"

"It was the prince's order" a female guard tells me, ushering me to the entrance of the stage.

I lift an eyebrow at her. Why would the prince want _me _last?

"And now, last, but most certainly not least, Beatrice Prior of Abnegation"

"You're on" she says, pushing me onto the stage. I walk to the center of the stage, where there are two chairs; Benny is in one, and I sit in the other.

"That's a marvelous dress" Benny says.

I look down; I forgot I'm wearing a dress.

"Oh I didn't make it" I say, nervously.

The crowd laughs. I didn't mean to amuse them; I just said the first thing that came to my head.

"Off that topic, we would like to know if you know who that mystery girl is"

"Um...Well, if you call it a mystery, it's mystery to me" I smile.

"And, how do you like it here?"

"Well…the showers are nice" I say.

"The showers, we have good showers"

I laugh a little, "What I meant was is that it's different here. Here I feel like I have a freedom I never had back in Abnegation. I can be who I want to be, and say what I want to say, do what I want to do, and nobody would judge me. I definitely have the best maids ever, Christina, Shauna, and Marlene. They're super nice. And don't forget my manager person, Lynn. She's definitely one of the coolest people I've met"

"How sweet" he says, and what's that on your dress?"

"Oh" I say, looking down at my pin, "It's a Dauntless symbol"

"Mind explaining?" he asks.

"Well, you all have a dream. Some people believe that they can't achieve it. Um…my dream is, when I get home, people can transfer factions. I love my family and all, but some people don't think they were born in the right faction. Like me" I twirl my hair a little bit, and bit my lip.

"Well thank you for that moving speech" Benny said, "Hopefully, that dream can be fulfilled"

"And we'll see you next week for more interviews!" he said to the camera. A man behind the camera said, "Cut"

I stood up to leave, Benny grabbed my wrist, "I think you're going to get far in this competition; don't be saying you'll be going home"

"Okay" I say. He lets go of my wrist, "Have a wonderful day"  
I walk away and off the stage, where the managers meet the contestant, and Lynn looks at, smiling, "You were the only one to acknowledge your manager and your maids, you're something special Tris"

"Beatrice" I say, "Or Bea. Not Tris"  
"'Kay Bea"

My mind wanders off. Why do people keep calling me Tris?

Lynn finished up saying something with, "I gotta go get a cru scant before they run out"

All the ladies began to leave, and I waved goodbye to Maria.

Then it was just me, freezing for some strange reason, waiting for Lynn to finish up getting her pastries. I shivered again. Why was it so cold?

"What are you still doing here?" a voice asks.

I turn around. It's the prince. Of course it is.

"I'm waiting for my manager to return with her pastries" I state, my hands on my shoulders. I see that he isn't wearing his princely clothes. Instead, he wears jeans, and a dark green sweater.

"They put those away like, fifteen minutes ago" he raises his eyebrows.

"Oh" I say, "I guess I should've paid better attention to what she said. I'll just head back then"

"By yourself?"

"Yeah…unless you want to come with"

"I don't want you walking the halls by yourself" he said.

"Suit yourself"

As we begin to walk, I ask, "Why is it so cold?"

"It's always cold, it's just that we heat the room for the girls, and when they're done we turn off the heat. Why?"

"Because I'm freezing, that's why" I state.

"Here, take my coat" he insisted, taking off his coat.

"Thanks" I say, "But you really don't have to do that if you don't want to"

"I do" he said, and my heart warms. He wants to make me feels warm, he wants to help. Does he like me?…

"Okay" I say, taking his coat. I pull the hoodie onto my head, and it smells…familiar. It smells like grass, and pine, and wood. Smells like… Like Four. Tobias must've been outside with this jacket, or I'm just crazy.

Tobias makes a bold move. He puts his arm around my neck. I tense up at first, but soak in the fact that his arm is around me. The _prince's _arm is around me. But I try to focus.

Could Tobias be Four? It wouldn't make ANY sense…

I look up at Tobias. Could Tobias _really _be Four? Could I be falling for the prince without knowing who he was?

"Here's your room" he says, and the warmth of his arm leaves me. He begins to walk away.

"Wait!" I call out on instinct, "Do you want your jacket?"

"It's pretty cold out. You should keep it"

It's weird how when he smiled, I knew that it wasn't because of the cold.

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! I WAS GONNA UPDATE FRIDAY BUT MY MOM MADE ME GO ON THIS LAME CAMPING TRIP!**

**Typing in all caps, sorry….**

**My friend got this email when she was getting her Halloween costume that said,**

"**Costume Good. Friday. Have a good life" **

**Who says that? **

**Anyways, Have a good life**

**(Looks like I say that)**

**~Isi~**


	8. QUICK UPDATE: WILL BE DELETED LATER

**Oh my god. **

**I am SOOOOOO sorry that I couldn't update. It killed me! I went to a place with NO cell phone reception, NO wifi, and NO computers for two weeks. I tried to update before I left, but my other computer with two chapters of DDE are written up has a virus. I have this old crappy computer I used to write on, and I wrote a chapter for LOTC and The Flame, and that one has a virus too! Just my lick, right? **

**I'll try to update AMAP, but I promise I will get one chapter up for each of my stories on or before Christmas. **

**Thanks for your patience! **

**Isi**


End file.
